Mauvaise journée ?
by Iwark
Summary: Aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour pour les cancers. Mais une mauvaise journée est-elle synonyme de brisement de lunettes et travail interminable, ou perte de l'être cher ? MidoTaka
1. Chapter 1

« _**Aujourd'hui est sûrement un mauvais jour pour les cancers, nanodayo**_ » se dit Midorima.

Sa journée venait à peine de commencer, qu'il était déjà victime du mauvais sort. En se réveillant, son petit ami l'avait fait tomber du lit, et il avait entrainé ses lunettes dans sa chute. Résultat des comptes : une mauvaise humeur dès le réveil, des lunettes cassées, et un futur rendez-vous chez l'opticien, pour une nouvelle paire. Le temps d'une journée, il utiliserait sa paire de secoure, qui prenait poussière dans un tiroir.

Après cet incident, Takao s'était excusé, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour prendre leur premier repas de la journée, pour ensuite aller chacun à leur travail respectif. Midorima était médecin, c'était une évidence pour lui. Soigner des gens, sauver des vies, tout ça lui plaisait. C'était pour lui, le travail de rêve à une exception près : ses horaires. En devenant médecin, il s'était déjà préparé à un emploi du temps surchargé et peu de temps pour le reste. Mais avoir des heures pareils, personne n'en voudrait, il en était sûr. Takao était professeur en maternelle, et ce métier lui convenait parfaitement, il adorait les enfants ! Il disait même que ce travail le préparait à un probable futur avec Midorima et un enfant à leur charge. Midorima soupirait toujours lorsqu'il sortait cette phrase quand il parlait de son travail, mais pensait comme Takao, c'était un avantage.

Après un petit déjeuné, copieux pour Takao et léger pour Midorima, il alla écouter les prévisions d'Oha Asa et eut confirmation de sa pensée de ce matin : Aujourd'hui était une mauvaise journée pour les cancers, qui se plaçaient avant dernier du classement. Il avait par la suite soupiré et éteint le poste, sans écouter le reste des prévisions d'Oha Asa, et se mit à la recherche d'un badge, son objet porte bonheur du jour. Takao en avait une centaine, il pouvait bien lui en prendre un. Après lui avoir demandé et attendu dix minutes pour que Takao choisisse « _**mon plus beau badge pour que Shin-chan ait de la chance toute la journée, sinon il va lui arriver des bricoles**_ » ils s'embrassèrent, se souhaitèrent une bonne journée à l'autre, et partirent chacun de leur côté, leur lieu de travail étant complètement à l'opposé. Midorima arriva après quinze minutes de marche, l'hôpital n'était en même temps pas vraiment loin de chez lui.

Il salua la femme de l'accueil et tout le personnel environnant, et parti ensuite se changer, échangeant ses vêtements pour sa blouse blanche de médecin. Il étaittoujours très fier en la portant, c'était le symbole des années de préparation, de dure labeur, et de réussite en la matière. Il rangea son porte bonheur dans sa poche droite, non sans une pensée pour son petit ami, et un rictus. Sur le badge il y avait écrit « _I love One Piece_ », le « love » étant remplacé par un cœur. C'était très enfantin, se sont les adolescents qui achètent ca, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas que Kazunari ai ce genre de chose, après tout, ça lui correspondait bien puisque c'était très enfantin, tout comme lui. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une petite vibrassions venant de sa poche gauche. Il était demandé.

15h30. Une pause. Enfin. Une pause ! Aujourd'hui, l'hôpital était rempli, il y avait des cas mineurs comme un mauvais atterrissage après une chute, et des plus graves comme des brûlures. Ce genre d'accident avait défilé toute la journée, et il avait à peine eu le temps de manger. C'était ça, sa mauvaise journée prédite par Oha Asa ? Si oui, ça allait, il était habitué et s'était préparé à ça. Donc, pour l'instant son objet porte bonheur du jour fonctionnait plus que bien. Il remercierait Takao ce soir. Il alla se prendre une soupe de haricot rouge (en canette !) et sorti prendre l'air dans la cour de l'hôpital. La cour était très grande, elle était encadrée par les bâtiments de l'hôpital. Il y avait beaucoup de vergeture et il y avait quelques bancs. Il alla s'asseoir sur l'un d'eux, bu sa boisson, et profita du silence de la cour. Si l'hôpital était bondé, la cour était presque vide. Il y avait quelques enfants qui jouaient, et deux-trois personnes âgées. Après cinq minutes de repos, sa poche gauche vibra, sonnant la fin de sa pause.

Il était 18h passé, son service se terminait dans deux heures. L'hôpital s'était enfin vidé, il attendait donc avec un collègue qu'on les appelle, en attendant il put tranquillement réfléchir. Takao devait surement être chez eux, ou sur la route du retour, et devrait normalement ne pas tardé à lui envoyer un message, lui demandant ce qu'il voulait manger ce soir. Peut-être du kimchi, puis Takao serait content d'en manger, c'était son plat favori. Il discutait avec son collège, lorsqu'on l'interpella :

«Midorima-san!»

Elle courra vers lui, elle avait l'air essoufflé, sans doute l'avait-elle cherché dans tout le bâtiment, ne se doutant pas qu'il serait en train de vagabonder avec son collègue dans l'hôpital. Elle avait aussi l'air affolée. Il y avait eu un mort ou quelque chose du genre pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

« _**Il.. Un accident….beaucoup de sang….bouge plus**_ » Elle reprit son souffle « _**Nous avons besoin d'un personnel qualifié, il y a eu un acciden**_ **t** »

Un accident. Finalement ces deux dernières heures ne seraient pas de tout repos. Il bredouilla un « oui » et la suivit. Il vit le brancard portant le blessé, et reconnut une touffe de cheveux noirs. Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue qui lui jouait des tours. Il suivit de loin de le brancard et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réanimation. Ça avait l'air sérieux. Il entra à la suite des autres médecins et se prépara. Tout était en place, tout le monde prêt, ils commencèrent la réanimation. Mais alors qu'il était hélé pour prêter main forte, il reconnu. Il le reconnu. Ce n'était pas possible... Il devait être chez eux, pas là !

«Takao ..?»

« _Et en dernière place, nous retrouvons les scorpions ! Faites très attention, aujourd'hui votre vie prendre une nouvelle tournure, l'objet du jour est une blouse blanche !_ »

* * *

« _Je suis où..?_ »


	2. Chapter 2

« _**\- Je suis où… ?**_ » se demanda Takao

Il n'y a même pas 2 secondes, il se trouvait sur le chemin du retour, puis il avait ressenti une vive douleur, particulièrement forte sur les cotes. Des voix s'étaient rapprochées, des voix lui étant inconnues, mais elles avaient l'air affolé. Puis il s'était retrouvé ici. Ce que c'était ici ? Le néant. Peut-être était-il mort ? Sa 'mort' lui avait fait horriblement mal, mais pourquoi ne ressentait-il plus cette douleur ? Trop de questions, sans réponses… Le néant pour l'éternité… Alors c'était ça la mort ? Bonjour l'ennuie, il s'attendait à mieux.

Des voix se firent entendre. Elles avaient l'air lointain, c'était des murmures. Encore une fois, il n'en reconnut aucune. D'où venaient ses voix qui avaient l'air de s'approcher de plus en plus ? Elles criaient ses voix, c'était sûr. Merde, après le néant, des voix qui crient. C'était quoi ça ? Peut-être qu'il était en plein délire. Ouais c'est ça, il délirait. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autres suppositions et de se poser d'autres questions qu'un flash l'aveugla. Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?! Ayant retrouvé la vue, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un tout autre lieu.

Une salle d'hôpital. Il y avait plusieurs médecins s'agitant autour d'une table, et à droite, une personne était accroupie devant une autre, qui elle, était à terre. Ils faisaient quoi ces deux-la ? Qui était la personne sur la table, et qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Il fut interrompu par un, voir même, plusieurs détails qu'il venait à peine de remarquer. Il voyait toute la pièce à 360°. Bon, ça ne changeait pas trop de sa vision de faucon, mais c'était surtout son angle de vue qui était bizarre : il voyait tout en plongée, comme-ci il se trouvait au plafond. Aussi, il n'avait plus de forme propre, il se confondait parfaitement à la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'être là, mais en même temps, d'être absent. Il n'avait aucune présence. Il était devenu une conscience, perdu entre le néant et la réalité. Il se souvint que son compagnon lui avait déjà parlé de ce genre de phénomène, qui arrivait principalement aux personnes victime d'un choque. Il ne se souvenait plus du nom de ce phénomène, mais se souvenait que Midorima avait dit ne pas y croire, que ces pauvres gens étaient simplement en train de délirer. Takao, lui n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur le sujet, que s'il ne se souvenait plus, c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas forcément trouvé cela important. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par un médecin :

« - _**On est en train de le perdre !** _ »

Il reconnut cette voix. Elle faisait parti des nombreuses voix qu'il avait entendu dans le néant. Il fut curieux de savoir qui était en train de mourir, et en moins d'une seconde, son ange de vue changea. Il était désormais juste à côté de la table, et il se reconnut. C'était lui, enfin c'était son corps. Il n'était pas mort, mais en train de mourir ? Ça lui faisait tout drôle de se voir, il était tellement détaché de la situation qu'il n'avait même pas peur pour lui. Puis il se souvint, qu'à leur droite, se trouvait deux personnes, il se demandait pourquoi il n'aidait pas, c'était leur boulot, non ? Son angle de vue changea une nouvelle fois et il se retrouva juste à côté des deux personnes et se figea.

« - _ **Shin-chan ?**_ »

Midorima n'avait jamais été aussi pâle, il avait l'air malade, ça l'inquiétait Takao ! C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, il inquiétait Midorima ! C'était déjà rare de voir une émotion sur le visage de Midorima, mais alors le voir aussi désemparé, ça n'arrivait que le 31 février. Takao voulut le rassuré, lui montrer qu'il allait super bien mais..

« _**Shin-chan ? Relèves toi Shin-chan ! Regarde je vais bien, je pète la forme même !**_ »

..Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Midorima se releva, aidé par l'infermière qui était juste avant accroupi devant Midorima, et ils sortirent de la pièce. Takao ne s'étonna pas qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Après sa phrase, il s'était souvenu qu'il n'avait pas de forme propre, et qu'il se confondait à la pièce, donc bien évidemment que personne ne l'entendait.

Il se sentit soudainement être aspiré, par il ne savait quoi, et petit à petit la salle de réanimation disparaissait, les voix s'estompaient, jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau dans le néant, mais à la différence de tout à l'heure, il se sentait encore aspiré. Puis, une lumière apparue, au milieu du néant. Elle avait l'air si loin, mais en même temps si près. Elle était si éblouissante cette lumière, mais elle n'éblouissait pas Takao. Ce dernier trouvait cette lumière très belle, il aimait cette lumière, et c'était réciproque. Il se rendit compte que c'était cette lumière qui l'aspirait, et qu'il était attiré par elle.

Puis il se vit. Il se vit lui, mais enfant. Il était avec ses parents et sa petite sœur. Il se souvint, c'était le jour des 7ans de sa sœur. Il devait à l'époque en avoir 9. Ils s'étaient tous attablé autour d'un gros gâteau, et ils lui chantaient la chanson destinée aux anniversaires. C'était une des rares fois où ils étaient tous les 4 réunis. Sa mère était tout le temps au travail, elle partait tôt le matin pour revenir tard le soir, ils ne la voyaient donc que très rarement. Néanmoins il adorait sa mère, et elle avait toujours été présente lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Plusieurs souvenirs défilèrent à la suite de celui-ci, lui faisait du vélo, ouvrant ses cadeaux de Noël, lui à l'école, en train de se chamailler avec sa sœur, recevant sa 1er carte d'une longue collection, jouant au basket, ses années de collège, puis ça s'arrêta sur un souvenir.

Sa rencontre avec Midorima. Enfin, la deuxième, la première étant la défaite contre ce dernier au collège. Ce jour-là, il s'était présenté, et il lui avait demandé ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Midorima lui avait répondu que c'était son porte bonheur du jour, du scotch. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Les souvenirs continuèrent de passé. Ils étaient principalement composés de Midorima et lui. Eux en train de faire un un contre un, jouant au jakenpon (il se souvint qu'il perdait toujours face à Midorima) pour décider qui pédalerait, eux cherchant l'objet du jour de Midorima, leur 1er Winter Cup. Leur première défaite face à Seirin, leurs victoires. Ils défilèrent encore un peu quand ça s'arrête une nouvelle fois. Il se vit devant la maison des Midorima. Il reconnu directement ce souvenir : le jour où il s'était déclaré à Shin-chan. Leur dernière Winter Cup venait de se terminer, ils étaient une nouvelle fois arrivés 3e, et les examens de fin d'années approchaient à grands pas. Il entendit une voix. Sa voix. C'était son souvenir.

« _**\- Bonsoir Midorima-san !**_

 _ **-Takao-kun, comment vas-tu ?** _ » demanda la mère de Midorima « _**Tu révises comme Shintarô ? Ne reste pas dehors ou tu vas attraper froid, entre !**_

 _ **-Ça ira, merci. Je voudrais juste voir Shin-chan, j'en ai pas pour longtemps !**_ »

Il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Midorima Shin-chan devant la mère de ce dernier. Sa mère, contrairement à son fils avare de sourire, était très souriante. Elle était vraiment gentille, elle portait aussi un très joli prénom, Sayako, et cuisinait tellement bien, encore une quelque chose que Midorima n'avait pas héritée de sa mère. Il avait plutôt hérité de ses beaux cheveux d'une couleur si unique, de ces yeux émeraude, et aussi de sa taille. Même si elle ne le dépassait pas en taille, la mère de Midorima était assez grande pour une femme japonaise. Elle devait faire dans les 1m70. Sayako appela Midorima, et ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux dans le jardin des Midorima.

« _**-Quelle est la raison de ta visite Takao, nanodayo ?** _ »

Midorima avait l'air assez énervé d'avoir été interrompu dans ses révisions, contrairement à Takao, qui lui, était plus que gêné et avait comme qui dirait perdu sa langue. Il était venu dans le but de se confesser à Shin-chan, mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il s'était dit que c'était le moment, après un an à l'aimer, mais il ne s'en sentait plus capable.

« Si tu es venu pour ne rien dire et me faire perdre mon temps Takao, mieux valait rester chez toi, nanodayo » dit Midorima en soupirant, et en amorçant un pas vers sa maison.

Merde, au diable la gêne, la fierté et sa réaction !

« - _ **Je t'aime.**_ »

Midorima s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner, et après un moment où le silence régna, Midorima prit la parole :

« _ **\- Ce n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues de ce genre Takao. Va plutôt réviser, tu n'en seras que moins bête…**_ »

« _**\- Mais je ne blague pas, je t'aime !**_ »

Midorima daigna enfin à se retourner, et il s'approcha de lui, l'air furax

« _**-Takao…** _ »

Midorima s'était par la suite assuré des sentiments de Takao, avant d'y répondre, et à son plus grand bonheur, c'était réciproque. Midorima lui avait alors dit qu'ils commenceraient une relation à la fin de leurs examens, pour ne pas nuire à leurs révisions. Il s'était alors moqué de lui en le traitant de premier de la classe, prêt à mettre tout sur le côté pour ses révisions. Midorima lui avait donné un coup sur la tête pour le calmer, et finalement, il avait accepté. Ils avaient alors échangé pour la première fois leur premier baiser. C'était chaud, doux, et tellement bon. Ils avaient ensuite attendu la fin de leurs examens pour se mettre ensemble.

Les souvenirs reprirent leur course, et encore une fois, il n'y avait que Midorima et lui. Ils s'embrassaient, passaient des nuits de folies rien qu'eux d'eux, sortaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble, puis Midorima ayant fait son coming-out passa. Il était à ses côtés lorsqu'il l'avait dit à ses parents.

La réaction de sa mère était toute sauf attendue : elle s'était levée, puis elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui souhaitant la bienvenue chez les Midorima, et depuis, elle l'appelait son gendre. Takao trouvait que c'était un peu trop précipité de l'appeler « son gendre » mais il n'en toucha pas un mot. Le père avait à peu près réagis de la même façon que sa femme, mais il n'avait pas été aussi démonstratif. Il n'avait que très rarement parlé au père des Midorima, qui s'appelait Midorima Shoya. Il était le parfait japonais : yeux onyx, cheveux noirs à un détail près : sa taille. Takao s'était trompé en pensant que Midorima avait hérité de la taille de sa mère. Il avait, sûr à 200% hérité de celle de son père : il faisait presque 2m ! Il avait quand même été assez surpris de la réaction de ces parents, son compagnon lui ayant dit que sa famille était très stricte. Même sa sœur l'avait très bien pris ! Elle lui avait même attribué un surnom : Kazu-nii. Habituellement seule sa sœur l'appelait comme ça. Il trouvait la petite dernière des Midorima adorable. C'était son frère, mais en fille, et en plus petite. Elle avait les cheveux souvent attaché en une queue de cheval, de beaux yeux émeraude, et une peau de pèche, mais contrairement à son frère, elle ne portait pas de lunette. Elle s'appelait Itsumi.

Son premier travail, ses amis, sa famille, toute sa vie défilait devant ses yeux, la vitesse de passage d'un souvenir avait légèrement augmentée, ce qui compliquait la reconnaissance de ces derniers.

Ça s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, on y voyait ses deux parents. Son père, Koshiro Takao, était grand, dans le mètre 80. Il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux bruns avec des reflets blonds, et la peau un peu bronzée. Sa mère, Maria Takao, faisait une tête de moins que son père. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs arrivant à la chute de ses reins, les yeux gris en amande, et elle était très pâle. Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le canapé, face à eux, leur fils. C'était le jour de son coming-out. Il avait longuement réfléchi sur la manière de l'annoncer à ses parents. Comme Midorima, c'est-à-dire sans tourner autour de pot, ou alors leur faire deviner ? Non, leur faire deviner les énerverait puisqu'ils étaient tous les deux impatients. Il avait finalement opté pour la méthode Midorima, y aller franco. Mais à la différence de sa méthode, il ne s'était pas accompagné de son petit ami. Il se souvint de l'expression dégoûtée de son père, et ravie de sa mère. Elle l'avait félicitée de sa mise en couple, et d'avoir eu le courage de leur dire. Puis son père vint détruire tout les espoirs qu'il avait sur l'acceptation de sa famille vis-à-vis de son homosexualité. Il l'insulta de tout les noms, passant de tapette à gonzesse, et il alla même jusqu'à lui cracher au visage, et était prêt à lever la main sur lui. Il avait alors fui chez son compagnon, où Sayako l'avait consolé. Il était revenu une semaine plus tard chercher ses affaires (il avait eu conformation de l'absence de son père) lorsqu'il apprit de la bouche de sa sœur, que ses parents allaient divorcer. Par sa faute. Il eut soudainement du mal à respirer, il tremblait, suait à grosse goûte, avait très mal à la poitrine, il avait des vertiges. Il était en proie à une crise de panique.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à l'hôpital. A son chevet, sa mère, sa sœur et Midorima. Il apprit qu'il était tombé dans les pommes, et qu'il avait dormi une demi-journée. Sa mère l'avait rassuré sur le fait que le divorce n'était pas de sa faute, mais celle de son père, trop peur ouvert d'esprit. Mais Takao, même après ce qu'avait dit sa mère, c'était toujours senti coupable. Ensuite, sa sœur lui avait dit qu'elle acceptait sa préférence, qu'elle les trouvait même plutôt mignon, et qu'au fond, elle les avait toujours soupçonnés d'être ensemble. Il avait ri, et l'avait remercié, puis Midorima lui avait annoncé qu'il avait trouvé une maison, et il lui avait demandé s'il voulait emménager avec lui. Après une semaine de réflexion, il avait accepté

Après ce souvenir, affreux mais mémorable pour Takao, les souvenirs allèrent deux fois plus vite, son emménagement avec Midorima, un déjeuné chez sa belle-famille, le post en hôpital pour son compagnon, et son post en maternelle, puis leur dernier petit déjeuné ensemble, sa journée, puis plus rien. Plus de souvenirs. Etait-ce comme le disait certaines religions la fin ? Le tunnel avec la lumière au fond, voir sa vie défiler, ça y est, c'était fini ?

Il se senti aspirer deux fois plus vite, la lumière se rapprochait de plus en plus, ou alors s'était lui qui se rapprochait. Puis il entra dans la lumière, et se fut la délivrance. Délivrée de ce monde, avec son lot de problèmes, pou faire place à la béatitude. Jamais Takao ne s'était senti autant aimé que par cette lumière. Il voulait rester ici pour l'éternité. Il se dessina soudainement de l'herbe, des fleurs, des buissons, puis un arbre au centre. Une prairie. Mais cette prairie n'avait étrangement aucun relief.

Puis deux silhouettes apparurent près de l'arbre. Il ne put dire qui elles étaient, ni même leur genre. Les silhouettes prirent forment, et il put identifier un homme et une femme. L'homme était grand, il devait presque faire 2m, la femme était petite comparé à l'homme. Les deux personnes se rapprochèrent, ou encore une fois c'était peut-être lui qui se rapprochait, et il reconnut la touffe verte de Midorima, et les longs cheveux noirs de sa mère. Ils étaient tout les deux vêtu de blanc, sa mère avait une robe à bretelle lui arrivant aux genoux et Midorima une chemise et un pantalon. Leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements virevoltait au vent, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il se retrouva face aux deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Ils souriaient, ils avaient l'air si heureux, si serein. Une voix se fit soudainement entendre, une voix féminine, qu'il identifia comme étant celle de sa mère.

« _\- Es-tu prêt à partir, Kazunari ?_ »

* * *

J'avais complétement oublié de me présenté au chapitre précédent, donc je le fais maintenant ! Je suis une nouvelle auteur dans le monde merveilleux des fanfictions ! Je me suis enfin décidé à poster une histoire ! J'espère que ça vous plaît, dites moi votre avis, positif ou négatif, cela me permettra de m'améliorer ! S'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, signalez le aussi, j'essaie de faire le moins de faute possible !

Pour préciser, ce que vis Takao est une NDE = Near Expérience Death, j'essaie de décrire ça du mieux que je peux !

A la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

**« Es-tu prêt à partir, Kazunari ? »** demanda la voix

Partir ? Maintenant ? Alors c'était ça la mort.. ? Au fond, c'était vraiment tentant d'accepter pour Takao. Partir était synonyme de ne plus voir le regard rempli de dégoût de son père et de certaines personnes de sa famille. Car il n'y avait pas que son père qui l'avait rejeté. Certains de ses oncles/tantes, ou encore des cousins, en apprenant la nouvelle (par il ne savait quel moyen), lui avait tourné le dos, ou alors avait pris leurs distances. Partir était aussi synonyme d'une meilleure vie, sans problème, dans l'au-delà. Sans Midorima. Ce dernier, se tenait toujours devant lui, avec un mince sourire. Il avait l'air épanoui, comme sa mère à côté. Mais ce n'était pas eux, juste des illusions. Le vrai Midorima devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui, et ça mère ne devait pas être mieux. Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas partir. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner. Ils l'avaient toujours soutenue, ils avaient toujours été à ses côtes, il ne leur infligerait pas le malheur de sa mort. Il ne voulait pas satisfaire son père avec sa mort. Il regarda l'horizon, l'identifiant comme étant cette voix

« Non. Je ne peux pas me permettre de partir. On m'attend. » dit Takao

Il reporta son regard sur Midorima, il avait toujours l'air aussi heureux. Midorima allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler lorsqu'un grand flash l'aveugla.

« Il revient ! »

Les battements du cœur de Takao, après une pause, reprirent petit à petit, ce qui encouragea les médecins autour de lui.

Ils avaient luttés durant neuf longues minutes, ils étaient prêt à le déclarer mort, lorsque son cœur s'était soudainement remit à battre. Le départ de Midorima les avaient désorienté, lui qui était d'un calme et d'un sang froid olympique, s'était écroulé à la vue du patient, et il avait tout simplement été amené ailleurs. Ils se doutaient que Midorima devait connaître la personne, mais une des règles d'or était de toujours rester professionnel et garder son sang froid, qu'importe la situation. Il avait failli à cette règle.

Kazunari… Son enfant avait eu un accident !

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait tout abandonné et s'était dirigé vers l'hôpital que Midorima lui avait indiqué. Lorsqu'il l'avait appelé, il avait parlé d'une toute petite voix, ses phrases étaient entrecoupées de deux trois reniflements, signe qu'il devait être au bord des larmes. Si Midorima était au bord des larmes, c'est que c'était grave, très grave. Elle avait hésité à ne pas prévenir son ex-mari, mais elle l'avait tout de même fait, l'informant de la situation. Lorsqu'elle lui avait appris la nouvelle, il avait ris, et avait dit qu'il le méritait amplement. Elle avait tout de suite regretté de l'avoir appelé, et avait sèchement raccroché à son ex. Elle accéléra la vitesse de la voiture.

Après dix minutes de voiture, elle arriva à l'hôpital. Elle se précipita vers la femme située à l'accueil.

« Takao Kazunari, où est-il ? » demanda Maria

« - Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Je suis sa mère.

-Hm. Takao-san vient d'être déplacé dans le bloc opératoire. Veuillez vous dirigez vers la salle d'attente pour le voir.

\- Je veux voir le docteur Midorima

-Midorima-san n'est pas en état.. » elle ne put finir sa phrase, les yeux gris braqués sur elle la mettait mal à l'aise.

« S'il vous plaît, où est le docteur Midorima ? » demanda calmement la mère des Takao.

« Il se trouve quelque part dans le bâtiment B, je n'en sais pas plus. Pour vous y rendre, prenez le couleur à droite, et suivez les indications sur les pancartes. »

Elle la remercia vite fait, et prit le couloir à droite. Après être arrivé au bâtiment B, elle se mit à la recherche de Midorima. Après vingt minutes passé à chercher, elle perdit patience, et retourna à l'accueil

« Il n'est pas dans le bâtiment B. Vous vous foutez de moi ? » dit Maria, assez énervé.

« Non pas du tout. Il vient de passer. Il se dirigeait vers la cour de l'hôpital. Vous le trouvez sûrement là-bas. Pour s'y rendre, prenez le couloir de gauche, et à la première intersection, tournez à gauche. Là, vous y serez » dit calmement la jeune femme.

Elle repartir, cette fois sans la remercier, et prit le couloir de gauche. Elle tourna à la première intersection à gauche, et se retrouva devant la cour. Elle y entra. Elle y reconnut directement Midorima, assis sur un bac. Elle alla le rejoindre

« Shintarô-kun ? »

A l'entente de la voix de Maria, Midorima releva la tête. Les yeux gris de Maria s'écarquillèrent. Il avait l'air si désemparer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Shintarô-kun ? »

Elle avait pris l'habitude d'appeler son futur gendre par son prénom, car elle le considérait comme son fils. Lorsque Kazunari lui avait présenté son compagnon, elle l'avait tout de suite accepté dans la famille. C'était le gendre que toute belle-mère voudrait avoir : soigneux, débrouillard, intelligent, bien élevé, prenant soin de lui. Bon, il ne savait pas cuisiné (mais alors pas du tout), mais bon ! Il était presque parfait.

« Shintarô-kun, réponds-moi. Et où est Kazunari ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air suppliant

Les yeux émeraude la regardèrent, comme-ci ils la redécouvraient.

« Kazunari a été fauché par une voiture.. Il a plusieurs cotes cassées, il a aussi une commotion cérébrale. Il est actuellement au bloc opératoire. Il va au moins rester 24h dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Nous lui avons déjà désigné une chambre, il faudrait qu'il apporte quelques vêtements. Je vais donc partir pour aller les lui chercher. » dit-il d'une petite voix.

« - Tu veux que j'aille chercher ses vêtements à ta place ? Tu es blanc comme un linge Shintarô-kun..

Ça ira merci. Tu peux attendre qu'on le place dans sa chambre, il n'en a plus pour très longtemps dans le bloc. Sa chambre est la n°215.

Il partit, sans se retourner.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans le bâtiment, se leva, et se dirigea vers la chambre indiquée par Shintarô. Il fallait vite qu'elle voit Kazunari.

19h30. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi triste en retournant chez lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas encore fini son service, et que Takao ne serait pas à la maison, à préparer le repas. Vraiment, c'était une des pires journées de sa vie, peut-être pire que le jour du coming-out de Takao.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où Takao l'avait fait. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir, et il avait accepté. Durant plusieurs heures, il s'était angoissé. Et s'ils ne n'acceptaient pas ? Et si l'un de des parents ne n'acceptait pas ? Il ne pourrait plus revoir Takao ? Et si ils acceptaient pour leur fils, mais ne l'acceptait pas lui ? Pour la première fois de sa vie (ou plutôt pour la deuxième fois) Midorima n'était pas sûr de lui. Il doutait. Quelques heures plus tard, Takao était revenu en larme, et en le voyant dans cet état, il avait imaginé le pire.

Son père n'avait pas accepté. Après ça, le père des Takao avait pris contact avec Midorima. Il leur avait promis mille et une souffrances, et qu'ils regretteront bien vite leurs erreurs commises. Midorima n'avait pas informé Takao sur ce qu'avait dit le père, il ne voulait pas le blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il arriva assez rapidement chez eux. La maison était plutôt grande. Il y avait 4 chambres (une servant de bureau, une servant de chambre d'ami, la leur et une dernière vide). Les 4 chambres se situaient à l'étage. Ils avaient une salle de bain qui se trouvait aussi à l'étage. Au rez-de-chaussée, après le ganken, on arrivait directement à une salle à vivre, très lumineuse. Il y avait deux canapés, une grande télé devant, et entre les deux une table basse, où reposait actuellement des paquets de chips à moitié entamé. A gauche, se trouvait une cuisine toute équipée. Il monta à l'étage et se dirigea vers leurs chambres.

Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait leur lit, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas fait, et à chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de nuit. A gauche du lit, il y avait une grande fenêtre, montrant sur la rue. Et à droite, une commode, blanche, rassemblant toute leurs affaires. Il alla prendre quelques affaires pour Takao et d'autres effets personnels, et mit le tout dans un sac. Avant de sortir, il alla poser le badge que lui avait prêté son petit-ami ce matin sur la table de nuit et s'en alla. A quoi bon garder un objet porte bonheur, qui ne porte plus bonheur ?

Ça faisait maintenant 3 jours que Takao avait été installé dans sa chambre, et qu'il dormait. Sa mère venait le voir dès la fin de son service, avec sa sœur. La mère des Midorima, Sayako, était venue elle aussi. Lui, essayait de le voir le plus souvent possible durant ses heures de travails, pour le surveiller. Et après son service, il restait avec lui, puis s'en allait chez eux. C'était toujours un vrai supplice pour Midorima de rentrer chez eux, sachant qu'il serait seul, mangerait seul, et dormait seul. Il avait aussi prit l'initiative de prévenir la maternelle où travaillait Takao, pour qu'il n'ait pas de problème ensuite.

Tout était noir. Il avait un peu froid. Et un horrible mal de crâne. Il ouvrit un œil, et se rendit compte qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne. Qu'est ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Tout revint en bloc. Un accident, le néant, les souvenirs, la voix, puis rien. Il avait rêvé ? Ou peut-être avait-il complètement déliré, à cause d'un choque à la tête. Il eut une nausée, et essaya de se lever. Il n'y arriva qu'à la cinquième fois, ses jambes étant bizarrement, très fatiguées. Il voulait aller aux toilettes. Où étaient les toilettes ? Il sortit dans le couloir, à la recherche des fameuses toilettes. Lorsqu'il tomba. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, elles étaient déjà à bout, et il était lui-même épuisé. Allait-il devoir ramper ? Il entendit un claquement de porte, puis des bruits de pas assez rapide, se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

« Takao ! »

Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix. Qui c'était ? Il se fit porter et avec cet, pour l'instant, inconnu, ils rebroussèrent chemin, et il se retrouva à nouveau dans cette chambre. Il leva les yeux sur la personne l'ayant ramené jusqu'ici. Shin-chan.

« Takao, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs, et à terre ? »

Il faisait quoi déjà ? Une violente nausée le prit, et il s'en souvint, Il voulait aller aux toilettes pour vomir.

« Shin-chan…les toilettes ?

Il y en a à ta gauche, idiot. »

Il se tourna vers la gauche, et effectivement, il y avait des toilettes.

« Tu peux m'aider à me lever, Shin-chan ? »

Il l'amena jusqu'aux toilettes, et il pu vomir. Après ça, il se fit rasseoir, et avant qu'il ne puisse poser une question, il se fit enlacer par Midorima.

« Ne me fais plus de frayeur pareil, Kazunari.. »

Et il agrémenta sa phrase d'un baiser sur le front.

« Tu as été fauché par une voiture. Tu as plusieurs cotes cassées, et une commotion cérébrale. On te fera passer des examens plus tard. Tu as dormi pendant plus de trois jours.

Mh. Tu sais Shin-chan, je t'ai vu dans la salle de réanimation. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi blanc, tu ressemblais à un cachet d'aspirine ! Après être sorti, tu es allé où ? »

Midorima ne put répondre à cette question, tant il était choqué. Comment il savait tout ça ? Il était sur le point de mourir à ce moment là, 'est impossible qu'il ait pus voir se qu'il s'était passé !

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions à son compagnon sur le comment du pourquoi, la mère de Takao et un policier venaient d'entrer. Pourquoi un policier ?

« Kazunariii ! »

A la vue de son enfant enfin éveiller, Maria lui avait sauté dessus. Midorima avait eu le temps de se décaler avant de prendre Maria dessus. Elle ne décrocha pas de son fils, l'examinant de son regard gris, puis elle prit la parole

« A la suite de ton accident, des policiers ont menés leur enquête à propos du conducteur de la voiture qui t'a fauché » dit Maria. Elle reprit « Allez-y Murakami-san. »

« Hm. Bonjour Takao-san, je suis Murakami-san. A la suite de ton accident, comme l'a dit ta mère, mes collègues et moi-même avons mené notre petite enquête sur l'identité du chauffard. Pour l'instant, nous ne l'avons pas encore retrouvé, mais on a le véhicule filmé par les caméras de surveillance se trouvant dans la rue où tu t'es fais fauché. Le véhicule fonctionne très bien, n'a aucun défaut de fabrication et les freins sont opérationnels. Cela signifie donc, que s'était un acte prémédité. _Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer._ » finit Murakami

* * *

Hello ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Il a été, très dur à écrire pour moi, le manque d'inspiration, puis j'avais tellement d'idée pour cette suite, mais je me suis finalement arrêté sur une. Est-ce la bonne ? S'il y a des fautes, merci de me les signalez ! Et laissez une review, vos avis m'intéressement énormément, et ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !

 _A la prochaine !_

Takao écarquilla les yeux. Quelqu'un a voulu…le tuer ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Takao écarquilla les yeux… Quelqu'un a voulu.. Le tuer ?**

Mais qui ? Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec personne. Il était toujours courtois avec tout le monde, il ne voyait vraiment pas qui lui en voudrait assez pour avoir l'attention de le tuer. Peut-être un membre de sa famille l'ayant rejeté… Non, ils n'en seraient jamais venu à la violence, il les connaissait un minimum ! Takao jeta un coup d'œil à Midorima, assis juste à sa droite. Son visage n'exprimait aucunes émotions. On aurait dit que ça ne l'affectait pas, qu'il s'en fichait. Ça c'était pour ceux ne le connaissant pas. Takao voyait bien qu'il était aussi choqué que lui. Les yeux un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude, il n'était plus aussi droit que tout à l'heure, ses poings étaient crispés, il avait l'air si absent… Midorima avait déjà du beaucoup souffrir lors de son accident, alors qu'ils apprennent que c'était prémédité..

« Nous allons continuer notre enquête. On vous contactera si nous avons des nouveautés. Bonne fin de journée. » Finit Murakami, en s'en allant.

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Attendre tranquillement qu'on arrête le chauffard, la personne voulant apparemment sa peau ? Il voulut se lever, mais une nouvelle fois, en vain. Midorima revint enfin à lui.

« On va te faire passer des test un peu plus tôt » dit Midorima en se levant, prêt à quitter la chambre d'hôpital

« Shin-chan des tests de quoi ?

« Voir si tu n'as pas des troubles de la mémoire, un examen physique et sûrement une radiographie du crâne. Je vais aller chercher des infermières, je reviens » et il s'en alla.

Des troubles de la mémoire ? Mais il n'en avait pas de test pour ça ? Il n'avait rien oublié.. enfin, il pense. Takao se rappela que sa mère était là (rien oublié ? vraiment ?), elle était pour une fois très calme. Il peinait à percevoir son visage caché par ses cheveux. Elle avait la tête baissée, les mains jointent sur les genoux, eux même coller. Elle avait l'air si faible dans cette position, c'était vraiment triste à voir pour Takao.

« Maman ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle se mit à tressauter. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ses phrases étaient entrecoupées par des sanglots.

« Je suis tellement désolée Kazunari. Une mère ne pouvant protéger ses enfants… n'est pas une bonne mère »

Sa phrase s'était finie dans un murmure. Takao avait même eu assez de mal à comprendre la fin. Il y avait quoi à répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'une mère doit protéger ses enfants. Mais si elle n'est pas présente, elle ne peut rien y faire, ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Il s'en voulait. Il avait rendu malade d'inquiétude Midorima, et faire sentir sa mère coupable de son accident. S'il avait été plus prudent, ou s'il avait pu éviter cette foutue voiture, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. Voilà que maintenant, il culpabilisait. Il se leva tant bien que mal, en s'aidant du lit et des meubles au alentour et alla vers sa mère. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, ne sachant pas quoi répondre avec des mots.

* * *

Deux infermières arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent dans une salle, avec une sorte d'énorme machine au milieu. On le fit s'asseoir à côté de cette machine. Une infermière prit la parole :

« Le docteur Midorima-san ne va pas tarder. Je vous laisse avec ma collègue » et elle s'en alla.

Il se retourna vers l'autre infermière, qui lui souriait. Elle avait l'air vraiment gentille.

« Bonjour Takao-san. Je suis l'infermière Harumi. Avant que Midorima-san arrive, nous allons voir si tu as des troubles au niveau de la mémoire à l'aide d'un questionnaire, d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça, et elle se dirigea vers une commode, où elle prit un et bloc-notes, et un stylo.

« Bien commençons. Si tu as des nausées ou une migraine, signale-le-moi. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau, et elle lui sourit en retour

« Quel jour nous sommes ? »

Quel jour ? Alors là, il n'en savait rien. Le jour de l'accident, ça devait peut-être être un mardi.. Il avait dormi 3 jours donc ils étaient…

« Vendredi ? » tenta Takao

« Hm. Nous sommes un lundi. »

Les questions s'enchainèrent, nom, âge, ville où il habitait, etc... En faite, il avait vraiment des troubles de la mémoire. Il n'avait eu que très rarement de bonnes réponses, et ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Son questionnaire dura 10min, durant lesquelles il avait eu quelques nausées, et migraines. Lui qui croyait qu'il s'en était assez bien sorti, il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil, et jusqu'au coude. Midorima était ensuite arrivé, et Harumi avant de quitter la pièce, avait donné les résultats du questionnaire à Midorima. En les regardant, Takao remarqua le léger froncement de sourcils de son Shin-chan, montrant qu'il était assez perplexe.

« Tes résultats sont négatifs, donc c'est sûr, nous ferons une radiographie de ton crâne. Mais avant, je vais te faire passer un examen physique. »

Durant tout le temps de l'examen, Takao avait admiré Midorima. Il était quand même sacrement beau le Midorima avec sa blouse de médecin ! Après 15 min à avoir vérifié sa pression artérielle, son pouls, ses reflexes, et j'en passe et des meilleurs, Midorima avait enfin fini. Sur se point là tout allait bien. Il alla ranger tout son matériel dans la même commode où Harumi avait pris son bloc-notes, et il se retourna vers Takao, tranquillement assis. Ça le soulageait que sur le physique, il n'y avait pour l'instant rien d'alarmant. Takao avait eu quand même beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir aussi bien d'un fauchage de voiture, certains victime du même accident, devenaient handicaper à vie. Mais au niveau du cerveau, il y avait un problème. Des trous de mémoires, ça arrivait souvent après un accident, mais après quelques jours, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Habituellement, pour ce genre de questionnaire, la majorité avait presque tout bon. Voilà se qu'il clochait avec Takao. Un quart de ses réponses étaient correct. Seulement un quart. Et les questions étaient relativement simple, même pour quelqu'un ayant été victime d'un accident. Si, petit à petit, Takao commençait à tout oublier ? Il serait alors condamné. Ça commencerait par l'oubli de son travail, de ses proches, amis, famille, puis d'où ils vivaient, de qui il était, de leurs passés, de son passé. De sa vie. Ensuite il oublierait comment vivre… La peur et l'angoisses grandissaient chez Midorima. Takao allait l'oublier ? Tous leurs moments ensembles, toutes ces années, juste à cause d'un accident, il allait l'oublier ? Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse parmi tant d'autre ! Il se souvint soudainement qu'après que Takao se soit réveillé, il lui avait dit l'avoir vu. Il lui avait à peu près dit comment il s'était retrouvé après l'accident de Takao, et il avait tout bon. Takao avait peut-être été victime d'une NDE.. Sincèrement, Midorima n'y croyait pas à ce genre de chose, il mettait souvent ça sur le compte des hallucinations, mais Takao avait bel et bien vu durant le moment où il n'était pas conscient. Peut-être l'avait-il vu dans son hallucination, et ça correspondait au réel. Coïncidence ? Peu probable. Il lui en touchera quelques mots, mais plus tard. Il reporta son attention sur Takao, qui était en train de le regarder. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié la présence de ce dernier. Il décida de l'informer des résultats de son examen physique.

« Takao, tout est à peu près normal, cependant, il ne faudra pas faire de sport durant quelque temps. Tout ce qui est ordinateur, télévision et portable est à bannir durant quelques jours. Tu as compris ? Je ne veux pas te voir dès demain coller à ton portable !

Mais oui Shin-chan, je suis plus un gosse, tu sais ? » dit Takao, en rigolant

« Tch. C'est pour ton bien et parce que je te connais que je te dis ça. On va te ramener dans ta chambre, et demain on te fait la radiographie. En attendant reposes-toi. » finit Midorima

Il s'attendait à ce que Takao rouspète sur le fait qu'il avait dormi 3 jours, donc que ça ne servait à rien de se reposer selon-lui, mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, il le regardait, mais il avait l'air assez préoccupé.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça. Tu as un problème ? » demanda Midorima

« Tu vas rentrer chez nous ?

Dès que j'ai fini mon service, oui. Pourquoi ?

Je peux venir ? »

Il se foutait de lui ? Oui il lui avait dit que niveau physique ça allait, mais pas au point de pouvoir rentrer chez sois comme-ci de rien était. Il était encore trop faible !

« Non. Pas pour l'instant. Tu dois rester sous surveillance. Normalement dans 2-3 jours, tu pourras sortir. Je vais appeler des infirmiers, ils te ramèneront dans ta chambre. Je reviendrai te voir à la fin de mon service. » Il ponctua sa phrase d'un bisou sur al joue de Takao, et il s'en alla. Il sortit son portable et envoya un message à Maria. Il devait lui parler.

 _"Takao-san, pouvez vous me rejoindre à 21h00 devant chez moi ? M.S"_

* * *

Elle était en train d'attendre le retour de Takao dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce message de Midorima. Quelque chose de grave était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en parler devant Kazunari ? Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par l'arriver de son fils, aidé par deux infirmiers. Elle resta 3h avec lui, à discuter de tout et de rien, lorsque Midorima arriva.

« J'ai fini mon service, donc je rentre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Midorima

« Ça ira Shin-chan. » dit Takao

« Shintarô, pourquoi a t-.. » elle fut couper par ce dernier, qui avait prit la parole en même temps

« Il est bientôt 20h, je vais y aller » il se retourna vers Maria « Les heures de visites sont bientôt terminées, il faudrait que vous y aller vous aussi. Kazunari, comme je t'ai dit, pas d'appareils électroniques !

Mais comment tu veux que je fasse si tu m'as pris mon portable et coupé la télé ? » demanda Takao, avec un air suppliant

« -Ne t'en plains pas si je fais ça, c'est pour ton bien !

-Mais je vais m'ennuyer !

-Tu veux que je t'apporte un livre ?

-Mais je vais encore plus m'ennuyer

-Eh bien ne fait rien et dors !

-Pff. Tu peux parfois être vraiment cruel Shin-chan. »

Midorima ne répliqua pas, ils pouvaient y rester s'il continuait. Au lieu de ça, il se rapprocha de Takao, lui empoigna le tee-shirt et l'embrassa. Il cassa leur baiser, et se leva, prêt à partir.

« -Bonne nuit Kazunari. De même pour vois Takao-san

-Bonne nuit Shin-chan, je t'aime ! »

Midorima parti les joues rosis, et l'air gêné par ce qu'avait dit Takao, non sans un dernier regard vers celui-ci.

« Pff quel timide celui-là ! » dit Takao

Durant leur conversation, Maria les avait observés. Ils étaient adorables. Son fils avait l'air épanoui avec Shintarô. Il était vraiment le gendre parfait ! Bon ça l'avait quelque peu gêné d'être présente alors qu'ils s'embrassaient mais bon.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ou autre, mais comme a dit Shintarô c'est bientôt la fin des visites donc je vais y aller ! Bonne nuit Kazunari » dit Maria en s'en allant, sans même attendre de réponse de la part de son fils.

20h45. Dans 15min, elle allait rejoindre Shintarô. Elle était actuellement en route pour chez lui. Même si elle n'habitait qu'à 10min à pied de chez eux, elle était partie un peu plus tôt que prévu. Elle voulait réellement savoir ce que voulait lui dire son futur gendre. Elle était très curieuse, elle n'y pouvait rien, elle voulait tout savoir. En marchant, elle ne faisait que fixer le message de Midorima. C'était grave ? Peut-être voulait-il quitter son fils, mais par l'intermédiaire de la mère.. Elle devait sûrement se faire des films. En faisant plus attention, elle se rendit (enfin) compte que Midorima l'avait appelé Takao-san. Maria lui avait dit plus d'une fois de l'appeler par son prénom, et que ce n'était plus son nom de famille, en vain. Il avait vraiment pris une mauvaise habitude. Elle releva la tête, voir où elle se trouvait et reconnut la maison du couple. Elle était arrivée si vite que ça ? Au lieu de prendre 10min, elle avait à peine pris 5min. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Elle dut attendre un peu avant qu'on lui ouvre.

« Eh bien tu en as pris du temps Shintarô pour ouvrir ! Tu as eu un souci ?

Non aucun. Entrez, nous avons à discuter.

Ne sois pas si formel Shintarô, tu es mon futur gendre voyons ! »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse avant d'entrer. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette maison… Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Elle se dirigea dans le salon, suivit de Midorima, puis ça fit tilt dans sa tête. Voilà ce qu'il clochait !

« Shintarô » demanda Maria

« Oui ?

-Tu as fais le ménage ? »

C'était tellement rare que le ménage soit fait dans cette maison, que lorsqu'il était fait, c'était vraiment bizarre.

« Oui. Je n'avais rien à faire ces derniers jours, donc je me suis mis au ménage de toute la maison.

-Ah. Donc tu m'as dit de venir pour me parler de quelque chose, c'est bien ça ? »

Non pas que le ménage de Midorima ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle voulait savoir.

« En effet. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Thé ? Café ? Shiruko ?

\- Du thé » répondit Maria

Même si elle était très curieuse, le thé passait avant tout le reste pour elle. Après lui avoir apporté son thé, et s'être pris une canette de shiruko, Midorima s'assit enfin, et ils purent débuter la conversation.

« Si je vous ai appelé, sans le faire savoir à Kazunari, c'était pour vous parler de votre ex-mari

-Tu as eu un problème avec Koshiro ?

-On peut dire ça. Après que Kazunari eut fait son coming-out, Takao-san m'a contacté. Il nous avait alors promis mille et une souffrances, à Kazunari comme à moi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de faire ça à son propre fils, mais je me dis que Takao-san pourrait être le chauffard. Je voulais en parler avec vous, pour connaître votre avis. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de prévenir Kazunari car il n'est pas au courant de ce que je viens de vous dire, et je ne veux pas qu'il le soit. Alors ? » demanda Midorima

Maria était sur le cul. Koshiro avait prit contact avec Shintarô, et l'avait menacé ? Elle devait être en plein rêve. Il avait déjà renié son fils, le faisant ensuite culpabiliser vis-à-vis du divorce, et il avait osé menacer Shintarô ? Mais alors si l'hypothèse venant d'être émise s'avérait juste… mais ce que disait Shintarô collait tellement bien avec le ton que Koshiro avait utilisé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé l'accident de Kazunari, il avait l'air si satisfait, il s'en fichait et en était même heureux. Mais c'était son enfant bon sang ! Qui pouvait être heureux de l'annonce de l'accident de son enfant ?

« Pour tout te dire Shintarô, je crois en ton hypothèse. Vu comme il m'a parlé lorsque je lui annoncé l'accident de Kazunari, il avait l'air assez content. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, laissons la police faire leur boulot, et s'il se trouve que c'est Koshiro, nous donnerons tes messages comme preuve, d'accord ? »

Midorima acquiesça. Ils n'étaient pas prêts d'en finir avec cette histoire.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Maria. Murakami-san n'avait rien de nouveau, et Takao devait rester plus longtemps à l'hôpital pour lésion osseuse. En apprenant ça, Midorima avait craint que Takao ait développé un cancer, mais de ce qu'avaient dit ses collègues, ce n'était qu'une fracture. Il espérait que se soit juste ça, et pas autre chose. Mais pour l'instant, Midorima avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'hôpital, voulant lui parler d'il ne savait quoi. Il n'avait vu et parler au directeur qu'une seule fois, et c'était lors de son entretien d'embauche. Ça datait un peu maintenant, mais il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir du timbre de sa voix. Son bureau était aussi vachement loin, il se trouvait au bout de l'hôpital. Arriver devant la porte, il hésita un instant avant de toquer. Le directeur ne donnait jamais de rendez-vous à personne, et les seules fois où il donnait rendez vous à quelqu'un, c'était synonyme d'un renvoie.

Après avoir toqué, il attendit quelques instants qui lui parurent durer une éternité avant qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. La première chose qu'il remarqua en entrant fut la grandeur de la pièce. Elle était immense ! Au milieu se trouvait un bureau, assez bien rangé, et derrière, des dizaines d'étagères rempli de dossiers en tout genre étaient fixées au mur. Mis à part ça, ça ne ressemblait pas à un bureau du tout, mais plutôt à un salon. Il y avait une télé avec un canapé en cuir en face, une géante bibliothèque où romans et mangas se confondaient, et un coin ordinateur. Midorima trouvait cela bête qu'il y est un coin ordinateur, puisqu'il y en avait déjà un sur le bureau. Il y avait aussi quelques tableaux sur les murs de couleur chocolat, et un énorme tapie sur le sol carrelage onyx. Après son petit tour visuel du bureau, il remarque quelque chose d'essentielle : la présence du directeur. Oui, il n'était pas là, ou peut-être caché, sinon qui lui aurait autorisé d'entrer ?

« Ah Midorima Shintarô ! Venez-vous asseoir voyons ! » dit le directeur

Il sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu ? En regardant bien mieux, il remarqua qu'en effet, le directeur était bien là, à son bureau. Il s'avança, fit une courbette, puis s'installa sur un des deux sièges présents devant le bureau. A y bien regarder, leur directeur n'était pas aussi effrayant que ses collègues prétendaient. Il avait les cheveux assez long châtain, attaché en une queue de cheval basse, il portait une simple chemise à carreaux, et un pantalon, le mec banal quoi. Il était assez petit, il devait faire dans le mètre soixante. La seule chose légèrement effrayante était ses yeux onyx. Ils étaient perçants, le rendant très, très mal à l'aise.

« Déraidissez-vous Midorima, je ne vais rien vous faire » rigola le directeur « Enfin bref, je me présente, car vous m'avez sûrement oublié, je suis Yamazaki Makoto, directeur de cet hôpital depuis bientôt sept ans.

Yamazaki-san » dit Midorima en guise de bonjour

« Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour parler du petit incident qui s'est produit il n'y a pas longtemps

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Voyons Midorima ! Le jour où vous vous êtes écroulé en pleine salle de réanimation, alors qu'on vous avez demandé votre soutien !

\- C'était un proche.

Proche ou pas qu'importe ! Je demande à mes médecins un sang-froid inébranlable, et non pas s'effondrer à la première difficulté ! Le patient aurait pu mourir si on n'avait pas trouvé de l'aide, et la réputation de l'hôpital aurait pu être salie si on apprenait qu'un patient est mort car un médecin a perdu son sang-froid ! » s'énerva Yamazaki

« Où voulez-vous en venir ? » demanda Midorima

« J'admet que vous êtes très compétent en tant que médecin Midorima, mais vous avez failli. Je ne sais pas si je dois vous virez ou non… » soupira Yamazaki « Vous savez vous ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas.

\- Alors nous sommes coincés ! Pour l'instant, continuez à exercer vos fonctions, je vous rappellerai dans quelques jours.

\- Je comprends. Yamazaki-san » dit Midorima avant de faire une courbette, et sortir de la pièce.

Il allait peut-être se faire viré ? Le jour où il s'était effondré, il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à des sanctions, mais jusqu'à le virer ? Il voulait des robots sans émotions comme médecin ? Et ça se voyait clairement que juste la réputation de son hôpital l'intéressait ! Comme l'aurait dit Murasakibara, il voudrait l'écraser se minus d'à peine 1m65. Midorima était vraiment énervé, et c'est sous cet état de colère qu'il reprit le travail.

* * *

Quelqu'un entra dans l'accueil. Cette personne était plutôt grande pour un japonais. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda la femme de l'accueil, non sans un sourire

« Pourriez-vous me dire le numéro de chambre de Kazunari Takao ?

\- Vous êtes un proche ?

\- Je suis son père. »

* * *

Maria était au travail lorsqu'un numéro inconnu l'appela sur son téléphone. Elle avait d'abord hésité à répondre. De un, elle était au travail, et de deux, c'était un numéro inconnu. Elle répondit quand même.

« Takao-san ?

\- Murakami-san ? Bonjour ! Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Nous avons trouvé le chauffard. En fouillant mieux la voiture, nous avons trouvé la carte grise du véhicule. Elle est au nom de Koshiro Takao. Nous avons aussi es témoins de l'accident affirmant que l'identité du chauffard est bien celle de Koshiro Takao. Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé chez lui, nous le cherchons actuellement. Vous le connaissez ?

\- C'est… Mon ex-mari

L'hypothèse de Midorima s'était alors confirmée ? Koshiro avait vraiment osé faire ça ?

* * *

Ses journées à l'hôpital s'éternisaient. Vraiment, s'était l'ennuie total pour Takao. On lui interdisait de se lever ou quoique se soit alors qu'il allait bien mieux ! Il se sentait même prêt à reprendre dans la vie active ! Pour l'instant, ses occupations était la lecture de mangas, surfer sur le net (on lui avait autorisé il y a quelques jours), et recevoir des visites. Ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir que sa famille et ses amis se déplacent pour lui rendre visite, mais il aurait préféré les voir autre part que dans une chambre d'hôpital ! Il entendit toquer. Tiens en pensant aux visites, il en avait sûrement une.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Takao

Il n'eut aucune réponse et il vit quelqu'un entrer. C'était qui ?

« Kazunari, comme ça fait longtemps ! Je t'ai peut-être raté la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci, non ! »

Cette voix…ce physique…

« Papa ? »

* * *

 _Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'ai dit la dernière fois que le chapitre avait été très difficile à écrire tant j'avais d'idée ? Ben cette fois-ci c'est l'inverse ! Je ne savais vraiment pas comment faire ce chapitre, et j'ai ramé ! Mais j'ai pu le sortir, donc je suis assez contente ! Je suis plutôt fier de ce chapitre, je trouve l'avoir un peu mieux réussi que les précédents... ou pas ? S'il y a des fautes, merci de me les signalez, je veux en faire le moins possible ! Laissez une review, si vous savez comment ça fait plaisir lorsqu'on en a une !_

 _Question : Je rajoute pas un peu trop de personnage OC ? Sérieusement dites-le moi, car j'ai l'impression d'en faire trop.._

 _A la prochaine !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part ça va ! Juste avant de le chapitre, j'aimerai faire un appel aux lecteurs silencieux. Parce que je suis sûre qu'il y en a. J'ai bientôt plus de 1 000 visites, et la différence entre les views et reviews est juste énorme. Vous savez, ça fait toujours plaisirs une review, puis ça m'aide pour m'améliorer, donc vous pourriez en laisser une, ça ne vous prend que quelques secondes de voir journée ^^. Voilà c'était un petit coup de gueule (vraiment petit!)._

 _Cependant, je ne vais pas arrêter de poster juste pour le manque d'avis, car j'écris avant tout pour moi ! Breeeef même si je pense que personne ne lira ce que j'écris juste ici, je l'écris quand même. Et je vous souhaites par la même occasion une bonne lecture :D !_

* * *

 **« Papa ? »** dit Takao, plus qu'étonné.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? D'après ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il voulait réessayer de le tuer ? Il avait déjà essayé ? C'était lui le chauffard ? Mais.. C'était son père, il était son fils. Il devait se faire des films, ou peut-être avait-il mal entendu ? Oui il avait sûrement mal entendu !

« Ne m'appelle plus papa, tu n'es pas mon fils. Mon fils n'est pas une tapette » dit Koshiro, avec un rictus.

Non tout à l'heure il avait très bien entendu. C'était lui le chauffard..

Il avait peur. Très peur. S'il avait essayé de le tuer une fois, la seconde, il ne ratera pas. Le rictus était désormais devenu un sourire, prenant de plus en plus de place sur le visage de Koshiro, lui donnant un air sadique, de fou sorti d'asile.

« Allons Kazunari, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te manger ! » rit le père des Takao « je prends juste de tes nouvelles, et j'informe tes grands-parents sur ta santé. Ils vont être si déçu de te savoir encore en vie… » S'accabla Koshiro « Moi qui croyais que les tapettes de ton genre étaient toutes faibles. Sûrement un coup de chance » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Son regard se dirigea vers son… fils. Ce dernier avait l'air complètement terrorisé, ça ne se voyait rien qu'à son expression faciale. Ça le fit doucement rire. Il avait raison, une tapette. Son « fils » était bel et bien une tapette.

«- Pour tout te dire Kazunari, au début je visais ton petit copain. Après tout, c'est de sa faute si tu as changé. Te voir souffrir psychologiquement aurait pu être jouissif ! Mais hélas, pas assez voyant. J'ai préféré te faire souffrir physiquement, et lui mentalement. C'est tellement drôle ! Ça a fait mal hein ? Regarde-toi, cloué à un lit, tu ne peux même pas te lever. Pathétique.

Va…va t-en, ou j'appelle quelqu'un du personnel, et il te livrerai à la police..

\- Ne sois pas si hostile ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça à ton cher père, si ? Puis les flics sont déjà au courant que c'est moi, ils se sont déjà mis à ma recherche. Je ne sais pas comment ils l'ont su, mais ce matin, ils étaient bien devant ma porte. Mais t'inquiète, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » Tout en disant cela, il avait fermé la porte de la chambre, pris le téléphone que tenait Takao, et la commande servant à appeler des infermières.

Takao en écoutant son père, n'avait pas pensé à appuyer sur ce fameux bouton, tant il avait peur. Mais il le regrettait maintenant. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre, son père l'ayant balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce, tout comme son téléphone.

« Sinon, tu t'en es sorti avec quoi ? Des cotes cassées ? Un choque crânien ? » Demanda Koshiro, tout en s'affalant sur le lit du patient.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

« Arrêtes de faire le gamin et réponds-moi. » il eut soudainement l'illumination « Oh en parlant de gamin, tu te souviens lorsque tu en étais un ? C'était la belle époque, tu ne trouves pas ? »

A cause de ses troubles mentaux, il eut du mal à se rappeler de cette période de sa vie, mais par miracle il s'en souvint. Durant cette période il disait tout le temps…

« Vers tes 11 ans, tu m'avais dit que tu ne serais jamais gay et que ça te dégoûtait.

J'étais gamin. Tu sais, l'âge change, et les avis aussi » répondit sèchement Takao

« Tu m'as rabâché ça jusqu'à tes 17ans, tu sais » rit Koshiro « Tu te souviens la 1e fois que tu m'as dit ça ? »

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout durant son enfance, mais bizarrement, ça, il s'en rappelait.

* * *

C'était durant un week-end, la mère des Takao était encore au travail, ils étaient alors tout les 3, devant la télé, son père zappant d'une chaîne à l'autre. Il tomba sur un programme ayant l'air intéressant, donc il s'arrêta et ils regardèrent. Ça s'avérait être sur l'homosexualité au Japon.

« - Papa ?

Hm ?

Pourquoi y'a deux garçons et deux filles qui se font des bisous sur la bouche ? » demanda Kazunari

Ayant la tête ailleurs, Koshiro n'avait pas remarqué ce que montrait l'écran. Il changea directement de chaîne, et voyant que son fils attendait une réponse, il la lui donna

« - Ils sont malade Kazunari. Ça arrive que des gens soient attirés par quelqu'un du même genre, tu comprends ? Ce n'est pas bien et-

Mais papa, ils sont peut-être amoureux les deux messieurs » dit la plus jeune des Takao, en coupant son père

« - Non c'est impossible ma chérie. Ils sont simplement malade » assura Koshiro tout en ébouriffant les cheveux de sa fille

Moi je dis qu'ils sont des amoureux. On fait des bisous qu'à ses amoureux.

Ne t'en fais pas, avec l'âge tu comprendras.

Oui papa il a raison ! Il faut être malade pour faire un bisou à un garçon alors qu'on est un garçon. T'inquiète pas papa, moi je ne m'approcherai jamais de ses gens, comme ça je n'attraperai pas leur maladie ! » dit fièrement Kazunari

« - T'es bien le fils à ton père toi ! Intelligent comme luit ! » rigola Koshiro

* * *

Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Tu étais bien plus mature gamin, ça c'est certain !

Takao se souvenait parfaitement de la fierté qui l'avait envahi en disant cela à son père. Il se dégoûtait. Et le pire s'est qu'il avait gardé cette avis jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Puis il s'était rendu compte de sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Midorima. Plus que de la camaraderie, plus que de l'amitié… de l'Amour. Ça avait vraiment été dur de se l'avouer à soi-même, mais il avait finalement compris que ce genre de chose ne se contrôlait pas. Et, petit à petit, son avis sur le sujet changea.

« Tu sais, je suis heureux avec Midorima, je ne vois pas où est le problème. » répondit posément Takao

« Tu veux que je te dise s'est quoi le problème ? C'est un homme ! A ce que je sache, toi aussi, tu es un homme ! C'est contre nature, et je suis sûre, qu'au fond, tu le sais. Peut-être qu'avec le choque provoqué par l'accident, ça te reviendras. » Espéra Koshiro

« - Tu es venu ici pour me dire ça ?

Ah merci de me le rappeler ! Non je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose ! » dit(il en fouillant dans le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Il en sorti une boîte plutôt grande, noir. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore. Takao se demandait vraiment ce que faisait la police. Sérieusement, s'ils savaient qui était le chauffard, ils devraient d'abord s'assurer de la victime aille bien, non ? Et le personnel ? Et Midorima ? Sa mère ?

Il ne put se poser d'autres questions, son « père » reprit la parole

« Tu veux deviner ce que c'est ? » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie

« - Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que c'est.

Tu n'es pas drôle ! Ça m'a coûté une vraie fortune, mais ça vaut vraiment le coup ! »

Mais de quoi il parlait ? Il avait vraiment peur que son père ait amené une arme, ou quoi que se soit d'autre..

« Aller je l'ouvre ! Je sais que tu es curieux de savoir ce qu'est mon cadeau ! »

Il ouvrit la boîte, et en sorti une seringue. Il voulait faire quoi avec ça ?

« Tu veux me vacciner contre l'homosexualité, c'est ça ? » demanda ironiquement Takao

« Et tu as fait tout à fait raison ! Aller, passe-moi ton bras ! J'espère que ça fonctionne ! Ça m'a coûté une vraie fortune, mais au marché noir, c'était quand même moins chère ! »

Il rêvait, c'est ça ? Ça devait être de la drogue qu'il avait achetée, et non un médicament ! Après tout, ce qu'il avait dit, il le savait fou, mais à ce point ? Koshiro essaya d'attraper son bras, mais Takao l'évita, de justesse. Mais en l'évitant, il avait été trop brusque, et avait basculé par terre. Koshiro revint à la charge

« Ne me touche pas avec ta merde ! » cria un Takao affolé.

« Allons ne crie pas si fort, tu vas rameuter tout l'hôpital » s'énerva Koshiro, tout en le baffant

Il profita du fait que Takao soit momentanément sonné par la baffe, pour attraper son bras, et le piquer.

« Aha voilà ! Je prierai pour que ça fonctionne ! »

De base, il se sentait déjà faible, mais là s'était pire. Sa tête tournait, il voulait vomir. Il se sentit petit à petit perdre conscience, puis se fut le noir. Il tomba dans les pommes à même le sol.

« Ben quoi, ça l'endort ? C'est de l'arnaque ! Ou peut-être qu'une nouvelle piqure fonctionnera. »

Il le piqua une seconde fois. Toujours pas satisfait des résultats, il en tenta une troisième avant de s'arrêter. Il entendit des pas se rapprochant de plus en plus. Il sortit de la chambre et courut jusqu'à l'accueil où, par inadvertance, il buta quelqu'un. Il se releva, et reprit sa course comme si de rien était. Il avait eu de la chance que les flics ne soient pas encore arrivés, mais ils ne devraient sûrement pas être loin. Il accéléra sa course.

* * *

Après son rendez-vous avec le directeur, Midorima était reparti travailler. Il s'était calmé, et était maintenant en route pour la chambre de Takao. Il n'allait pas lui parler du probable renvoie qu'il allait avoir, le connaissant, il allait sûrement culpabiliser, et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. C'était de sa faute, et uniquement de la sienne, s'il avait perdu ses moyens, et non celle de Takao. Il allait le voir, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, profiter de sa présence.. Normalement après-demain, il pourrait sortir, et Midorima en était vraiment ravi. Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Sa poche vibra. Il cru d'abord qu'on le demandait, mais après vérification, c'était son portable. Il avait reçu un message.

« _Takao-san : Murakami-san m'a appelé et m'a confirmé l'identité du chauffard. C'est Koshiro. Il est pour l'instant en fuite, restes avec Kazunari au cas où il viendrait. J'arrive je suis avec des policiers. Je t'expliquerai tout plus en détail à mon arrivée._ »

Il accéléra le pas. Il devait le surveiller. Vraiment Koshiro ? Il n'y croyait même pas.. Il arriva à la chambre, et y entra. Une infirmière était déjà là. Pourquoi était-elle accroupie par terre ? Où était Takao ? En s'approchant, il reconnu l'infirmière Harumi, qui essayait de soulever un corps étalé par terre. Non…

« Takao ! » dit-il en se précipitant vers lui

« M-Midorima-san ! » s'exclama Harumi « Je-je l'ai trouvé comme ça à mon arrivée.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il était à terre » s'expliqua t-elle

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Takao avait l'air de plus en plus en forme, et on le retrouvait évanoui, à terre. Quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

« - Harumi-san, vous pouvez y aller, je m'en occupe seul.

Mais Midorima-san ! Je dois vous aidez, on ne sait même pas ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre garçon !

\- J'ai dit que je m'en occuperai seul.

Elle n'avait rien ajouté, était parti, et avait reprit son travail. Midorima entreprit de porter Takao (ce qui était relativement simple) pour le remettre dans le lit. Lorsque cela fut fait, il commença à l'examiner des yeux. Il avait un bleu sur la joue. Il était apparu peut-être à cause de sa chute, même si Midorima n'y croyait pas vraiment. Trois marques sur l'avant bras de Takao l'interpellèrent. Il prit son bras pour voir mieux ce que c'était. Il y avait trois petits trous, et la peau autour était légèrement rosie. Quelqu'un lui avait fait un vaccin ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucun problème ? Et il n'avait pas été informé. C'était ce « vaccin » qui l'avait mis dans cet état et fait tomber ? Il voulut rappeler Harumi pour lui poser des questions lorsque son pied buta sur une boîte. Qui avait laissé traîner ça dans la chambre, sérieusement… Curieux, il l'ouvrit et trouva une seringue. C'était quoi ça encore ? Personne de l'hôpital n'aurait laissé trainé ça dans la chambre d'un patient. Puis la seringue avait un logo différent de celle que l'on commandait à l'hôpital. Il y avait une notice accompagnant la seringue dans la boîte. Il y était écris le prix, comment l'utiliser, combien de dose, et les ingrédients du «vaccin ». Et en gros, en début de page « Vaccin contre l'homosexualité ».

Bordel… C'était quoi cette blague ? Ça venait d'où ? Qu'est-ce que ça foutait là ? Quelqu'un avait mis ça dans le corps de Takao ? Il regarda de quoi était composé le vaccin et se figea. Mercure…goudron…du DDT…de l'arsenic…des somnifères…de l'ecstasy… Qui avait amené ça dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital ?

« Shintarô ! » s'écria Maria

En voyant son fils, elle lui saute dessus et l'entoura de ses bras, pour ensuite essayer de le réveiller. Avec elle, deux policiers étaient arrivés.

« D'autre policier font le tour des bâtiments, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Shintarô, c'est quoi ces marques sur le bras de Kazunari ? Vous lui avez fait une piqure ? » demanda Maria

« Non… » murmura Midorima.

Sans plus argumenter, il lui tendit la boîte trouvée précédemment. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi Midorima lui tendait cette boîte. Mais à la vue de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas normal. Elle prit la notice et la lut. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle reporta son regard sur Midorima. Il avait l'air tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

« - Tu as trouvé ça où Shintarô ? On lui a mit ça dans son corps ?

Je l'ai trouvé en arrivant dans la chambre. Je ne sais pas si on lui a mis ça, mais c'est franchement très probable

Elle ne put lui répondre, Murakami entra dans la pièce accompagné de deux autres policiers.

« Il n'y a personne aux alentours. Si Koshiro est passé par là, il doit sûrement.. » en voyant la boîte noir, il l'a reconnu directement. En fouillant chez Koshiro, ils en avaient trouvé plusieurs, certaines contenaient des seringues, d'autres des pilules. Il était vraiment passé ?

« Midorima-san, où avez-vous trouvé boite ?

Je l'ai trouvé au sol dans la chambre.

Koshiro était passé, c'était maintenant certain. Il avait du injecté le mélange dans le corps de son fils aussi. Il devait aller voir la femme étant à l'accueil. Elle devait sûrement savoir qui était passé. Sans rien dire, il s'en alla en courant, direction l'accueil.

« - Bonjour, j'aurai besoin d'un renseignement, je suis de la police.

Allez-y.

Est-ce qu'un homme a demandé la chambre de Takao Kazunari dans l'heure ?

Oui c'était il ya 20 min. Il disait être son père. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et retourna à la chambre. Il était probable que Koshiro soit encore dans le quartier, ou dans la ville. Ils avaient encore une chance de l'attraper. Il devait prévenir ses collègues et les proches de la victime. Il arriva, légèrement essoufflé.

« C'est bien Koshiro qui est venu, et l lui a sûrement mis cette cochonnerie dans le corps » Il se retourna vers ses collègues « Allez prévenir les autres et mettez-vous à a sa recherche » ordonna-t-il

Ils obéirent, et s'en allèrent au pas de course.

« Je vais les suivre » Il s'adressa à Midorima « Occupez-vous de lui, puisque vous êtes médecin. Restez sur vos gardes, il peut toujours revenir. Un de mes collègues restera avec vous » puis il prit la direction que les autres policiers avaient pris quelques secondes plus tôt

« - Takao-san, allé s'il vous plaît prévenir des infermières, dites-leur que c'est une urgence, et qu'il fait vider la salle C002

Ce serait plus rapide de les appeler avec la commande » lui conseilla Maria

« En arrivant, je l'ai trouvée cassé au fond de la pièce. S'il te plaît. Si on attend plus longtemps, ça peut devenir dangereux pour Takao » dit Midorima, fataliste.

Cette simple phrase réveilla en elle une angoisse indescriptible. Elle allait de nouveau s'inquiéter ? Son fils était de nouveau entre la vie et la mort ? Et à cause de son propre père ? Cet homme l'écœurait, le dégoutait. C'était un monstre. Renverser son fils, puis le droguer… Qui ferait ça appart un fou ? Chaque parent devait accepter son enfant tel qui l'était, et non le rejeter pour ses différences.

« Maria-san ? »

A l'entente de son prénom, elle s'en alla vers l'accueil

« Eh bien, l'accueil est devenue un moulin ma parole ! » rit la femme en voyant Maria se diriger vers elle.

Cette femme était idiote, ou c'était elle ? Un de leur patient a été drogué, tout le personnel est aux aguets, et il y avait cette femme, voulant faire de l'humour. Qu'importe, il y avait plus urgent.

« Vous pourriez me rendre un service s'il vous plaît ? » demanda poliment la mère des Takao

« Oui bien-sûr ! Vous avez besoin d'un renseignement ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Faites passer une annonce. Demandez un médecin, et quelques infermières. Le médecin devra aller à la salle C002, et les infermières chambre n°215. C'est une urgence » exigea Maria

« Mais oui bien-sûr ! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire ça à la demande d'une inconnue ? C'est contraire au règlement..

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Maria venait d'empoigner le col de son uniforme, et l'avait soulevée, les mettant nez à nez. Le regard gris orageux de Maria était effrayant tant il était dur.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos conneries. Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, vous le faites. Mon fils est entre la vie et la mort, vous suivez ?

Mais selon le règlement… » bégaya l'employée de l'hôpital

« Faites-le. » dit sèchement Maria à l'employé qui commençait sérieusement à la saouler.

« Oui.. » murmura-t-elle.

L'annonce fut passée, et elle retourna dans la chambre de Kazunari. En arrivant, deux infermières étaient déjà là, à installer Takao sur un brancard. Ils étaient rapide et réactifs ici. Ils s'en allèrent avec Takao, talonner par le policier chargé de sa protection. Elle allait leur emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle vit que Midorima ne les avaient pas suivit, et restait là, bras ballant, planté au milieu de la pièce. Il était pris de violents soubresauts. Il devait se sentir aussi mal qu'elle. Qu'un être cher soit une nouvelle fois entre la vie et la mort, était vraiment très dur. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour rejoindre Midorima, et le prendre dans ses bras. Il sursauta légèrement, mais se laissa faire.

« Si j'étais resté avec lui, son père ne serait pas venue. Et Kazunari ne serait pas une nouvelle fois confronté à la mort. » s'apitoya Midorima.

« Personne ne pouvait prédire à l'avance si Koshiro viendrait ou non. Ce n'est de la faute à personne, ne te la rejette pas sur toi. Pour l'instant, il a besoin de toi, donc vas-y. Je vais peut-être rentrer, attendre ne servirait à rien puisque tu es là. Donne-moi des nouvelles.

Elle lâcha son futur gendre et s'en alla vers la sortie. Maria-san a raison. Personne n'y peut rien, et pour l'instant Takao a besoin de moi. Sois pro. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Midorima quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle C002. Avant d'entrer, il prit son objet du jour en main (une règle de 15cm) et pria pour que la chance soit avec eux. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'y croyait plus vraiment à sa chance. Oui, Midorima Shintarô, le plus superstitieux du Japon depuis le collège n'y croyait plus vraiment. Mais il devait avoir la foi, être optimiste.

Takao a besoin de lui. Il ne doit pas craquer.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre ! S'il y a des fautes, signalez les moi !_

 _A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapter 6

Ça allait faire bientôt une semaine que Takao avait été purgé de toutes les drogues que son père lui avait mis dans le sang, et qu'il dormait.

Encore une fois, Midorima était venu lui tenir compagnie à la fin de son service. D'ailleurs ce dernier était plus qu'épuisé, et était à deux doigts de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

Il y a une semaine, ils avaient fort heureusement réussi à intervenir à temps, et à le purger de toutes les drogues et autres déchets ayant été injectés dans son sang. Cette manipulation avait duré un long moment, durant laquelle il avait fallu être plus que concentré. Depuis, Takao ne s'était pas réveiller, et Midorima s'était plongé dans son travail, d'où la fatigue de ce dernier, qui se combinait à celle des derniers jours, et à son stress datant. Car oui, Midorima n'avait plus aucunes raisons de stresser, normalement. Le pronostic vital de Takao n'était plus engagé, et il était désormais en sécurité. Maria l'avait appelé quelques jours auparavant, pour d'abord prendre des nouvelles du brun, et pour lui apprendre que Koshiro avait été arrêté, et retrouvé dans la préfecture voisine . Ça l'étonnait qu'il soit tout de même retrouvé assez prêt de la ville, il aurait pu carrément aller dans un autre pays, où à l'autre bout du pays. Qu'importe, cette nouvelle l'avait plus que soulagé. Son père ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal, plus _leur_ faire du mal.

Mais tout de même, il appréhendait un peu le réveil du brun. Pour sûr, il allait se réveiller, mais quand ? Et surtout, dans quel état psychologique ? Comment allait-il le retrouver ? Avant cet événement, Kazunari était déjà un peu dépressif, même s'il le cachait superbement bien aux yeux de tous. Mais maintenant, comment allait répercuter ce second accident sur lui, sur sa famille, et sur leur couple ?

Il aurait sûrement ses réponses dans pas longtemps, car, juste après que Midorima, épuisé par son travail et cette suite d'événement, s'endorme, Takao papillonna légèrement des yeux, sans toutefois se réveiller.

« Shin-chan ? Aller Shin-chan, lève-toi ! »

Midorima émergeait tranquillement de son profond, inconfortable, mai néanmoins réparateur, sommeil. Il avait, normalement, vaguement entendu quelqu'un l'appeler, sans toutefois mettre un nom sur cette voix, qu'il se souvint tout de même reconnaître.

« Shin-chan ! »

Il rêvait ? Quelqu'un l'avait bien appelé '' _Shin-chan_ '' ? Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Takao. Mais était-il en train de rêver, ou alors Takao s'était vraiment réveillé.

« Shiiiiin-chaaaaan… »

Non, il ne rêvait pas, la voix était bien réel, et qui d'autre appart lui l'appellerai comme ça, en plus d'utiliser un ton suppliant ? Il se leva en à peine deux secondes, et alla directement enlacer Takao, se trouvant toujours allonger dans son lit. Il était tellement heureux qu'il se réveille, et à l'entente de sa voix, il avait l'air en pleine forme !

« Takao… » Murmura Midorima, tout en l'étreignant.

Mais, bizarrement, il ne lui retourna pas, comme normalement il aurait du faire, son étreinte, et il ne dit rien. Il n'avait même pas réagi, il avait l'air mort, mais seule sa respiration lui indiquait le contraire.

« Shin-chan, je suis là ! » dit la voix qui provenait de derrière lui, sûrement au pied du lit.

Il lâcha Takao, et il se rendit compte qu'il dormait encore. Il se retourna directement, pour ne pas se faire durer le suspens, et une jeune femme se présenta à lui. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne se souvenait plus très bien, voir pas du tout.

« Shin-chan, c'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais ? rigola la jeune femme. On dirait que je te suis inconnue !

\- En effet, je ne me souviens pas du tout. Vous êtes ?

\- Tu es sérieux Shin-chan ? C'est très vexant, et qu'est-ce que tu peux être méchant ! On s'est vu il n'y a pas longtemps ! C'est moi, Asumi ! »

Comment avait-il pu oublier qui elle était ? Sûrement sa mémoire encore brouillée par son réveil assez récent. Surtout qu'Asumi était très vite identifiable.

Même s'il elle ne lui ressemblait en presque rien, ses yeux auraient du lui indiquer son identité.

De deux ans sa cadette, la sœur de Takao, ne lui ressemblait en presque rien. Elle ressemblait plutôt au père de la fratrie. Ses cheveux, d'un blond à la limite du châtain, était mi-long, et très bouclés, l'avait d'abord induit en erreur. De même pour son teint, aussi pâle que celui de sa mère, et qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un bleu océan, et en amandes, sûrement transmis à la fois par sa mère et par son père. En soit, elle ne ressemblait quasiment qu'à Koshiro.

« Sayais, je te dis quelque chose ?

\- Excuse-moi, je viens de me lever, je ne t'ai pas tout de suite reconnu, Asumi.

\- Je l'avais remarqué que tu venais de te réveiller, j'ai essayé de te lever durant un bon quart d'heure, et toi, tu m'as juste fait peur en sautant directement sur Kazu-nii, Shin-chan ! » s'énerva faussement la plus jeune des Takao

Il avait complètement oublié qu'(elle avait repris le surnom stupide que lui avait donné le brun, et qu'ils avaient exactement le même caractère, quoique, Asumi était un peu plus explosive.

« Encore une fois, excuse-moi Asumi, dit le vert en se relevant. Comment as-tu fait pour rentrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital, alors que les visites sont terminées depuis un bout de temps déjà ?

\- Eh bien Shin-chan, tu es mal réveillé ! Il est dix heures passées ! » rigola la blonde.

Il regarda sa montre. Effectivement, il était dix heures passé. Il avait dormi si longtemps ? Mais s'il était dix heures, cela signait que..

« Mon service va bientôt reprendre ! » s'exclama le vert, en sortant précipitamment de la pièce, sous les rires d'Asumi.

Il se hâta pour se changer, et bien évidemment, aller chercher son objet porte bonheur du jour, une éponge, avant de commencer.

Comme il avait pris l'habitude depuis bientôt une semaine, il enchaîna le travail, ne s'accordant que rarement une pause. Les patients s'enchaînaient, et la journée passa très vite, tellement vite qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait finit son service depuis un moment. Il alla se changer, et après cette tâche faite, se dirigea vers la chambre de Takao, lorsqu'un de ses collègues l'arrêta.

« Un problème ? Avait-il demandé

\- Les visites ne sont plus autorisées à cette heure-ci.

\- Je fais parti des médecins de l'hôpital, je peux rester jusqu'à pas d'heure.

\- Le directeur vient de me faire passer le message, vous ne l'êtes plus. Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît. Eh bien évidemment, juste avant, vider votre casier dans les vestiaires. » répondit le jeune homme, avec un sourire.

* * *

Après l'énorme fou-rire d'on elle était victime, elle alla s'installer sur la chaise prêt du lit de son frère, toujours endormi.

« Bonjour Kazu-nii ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! » Dit Asumi, avant de laisser le silence devenir maître de la pièce.

Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il l'entendait au moins ? Elle n'était pas souvent venue le voir, alors que c'est son frère. Peut-être lui en voulait-il ? Elle prit sa main, reliée à un fil prenant sûrement ses constantes, et essaya de faire la discussion du mieux qu'elle put.

« Si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour prendre des nouvelles. Faudrait que tu te réveilles, hein ? Maman s'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet, mais elle n'a plus le temps de venir, elle est submergée par le travail ! Même Midorima-san demande de tes nouvelles, son mari aussi ! Et certains de tes amis. Mais je ne sais jamais quoi leur répondre, donc je suis enfin venue ! Tu leur manques à tous, Kazu-nii, tu sais ? Tu te fais vraiment désirer ! » Rigola faussement la jeune femme, avant de poser lourdement sa tête sur le lit.

« A quoi bon te parler, tu ne m'entends sûrement pas… Kazu-nii, je me sens seule, lève-toi s'il te plaît… Maman est toujours au travail, et papa… N'en parlons même pas. Je me sens seule dans mon appartement. Kazunari.. On a perdu notre père, pitié lève-toi, soutiens-moi, comme toujours… » Sanglota Asumi, qui ne put refouler le flot de larmes qui la submergeait.

Elle perdait son sang-froid. Son père était bientôt en prison pour un bon bout de temps, car il avait agressé son fils, qui lui ne se réveillait pas. Comment être calme dans une situation pareille ?

Après quelques minutes, elle s'obligea au calme. Ça ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur leur sort.

Elle alla se rafraîchir avec l'eau du robinet présent dans la salle d'eau, avant de s'asseoir sur la place où elle s'était précédemment trouvée. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à que les visites soient finis. Avant de partir, elle lui colla une accolade, puis sortit de l'hôpital.

Et si elle était restée une seconde de plus, elle l'aurait sûrement vu émerger, petit à petit, de son très long sommeil.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Déjà pardon à ceux qui suivent la fiction. La sortie de ce chapitre, qui est relativement court, à pris énormément de temps, mais je ne savais plus trop où mener l'histoire, et j'étais à fond dans l'écriture de ma plus si nouvelle fiction Emperor's Game. Avec ça, on ajoute les cours, le sport, et je ne trouvais plus le temps d'écrire sur mauvaise journée, ni même de penser à une suite. Mais j'ai eu l'illumination !_

 _Je voulais vraiment intégrer la soeur de Takao, pour faire toute la petite famille, et maintenant c'est fait !_

 _Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plu, s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, signalez-les moi !_

 _A la prochaine je l'espère !_


End file.
